Communication is one of the most important aspects of interprofessional relationships between and among nurses and physicians. More knowledge is needed on how communication functions in everyday working relationships. Greater understanding of the pragmatics of human communication can improve relationships and consequently the work environment for nurses and physicians. One pervasive function of communication is confirmation and disconfirmation of the other person in the interaction. Communication scholars have developed and researched the confirmation/disconfirmation framework in the last ten years. This research will examine the rate of confirmation/disconfirmation in nurse-physician. Using a modified Sieburg Category Response System which has one category of confirmation and six categories of disconfirmation, videotapes of interaction will be coded by three trained judges. The subjects will be 20 female nurses, 20 male nurses, 20 female physicians and 20 male physicians. The data for the study wil be all interactions from the four different dyadic groups: 10 female nurse/male physician interactions, 10 female nurse/female physician interactions, 10 male nurse/male physician interactions and 10 male nurse/female physician interactions. Rates of confirmation/disconfirmation will be computed for each dyad and mean rates of confirmation/disconfirmation will be determined for each dyadic group. One way analysis of variance will be used to detemine differences among the four groups.